Dancing
by char-tomio
Summary: Russia is nearly 6 feet tall. So far, no one had ever had the guts to ask little Liechtenstein about her height because of dear big bruder Vash. (So far, no one has dared to ask anyone about her about anything..). Have you ever thought about what they'd look like if they danced?


**Dancing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Just borrowing it for a while.**

**This is my first RusLiech fic, so be nice! ^J^**

Russia was nearly 6 feet.

And little Liechtenstein?

No one could even ask her about her height with Switzerland constantly guarding her and pointing guns at people's faces.

All they knew was that she was pretty small.

And, well.. To see her dancing with a certain oversized man made them look a bit like a father dancing with his 3-year-old daughter.

* * *

_"Care to dance, little Liechtenstein?"_

From the start, she knew something bad was going to happen. Big bruder Vash was excused by someone from their government and so, he had to leave his dear schwester alone for a while.

For a while.

Before he left, he gave a parting gift to everyone in the room.

"Anyone who touches my sister dies when I come back!"

And so, he disappeared into the night, but unfortunately a certain nation seemed to have forgotten exactly everything about the Swiss' parting gift like it never happened.

"Care to dance, little Liechtenstein?"

Lilli gulped, seeing the large shadow looming over her.

* * *

Lilli awkwardly tried to balance herself. She couldn't believe this. Her dear bruder had told her numerous times not to go near the man (well, he told her not to go near anyone in general) but now, she was actually dancing with _him_. That person whom big bruder Vash had always warned her about.

"Something wrong, da?"

Lilli blushed, craning her neck up just to see a certain nation's face. "N-nein. A-are you alright?"

"Da. Couldn't be better." said Russia with a childish smile on his face.

Couldn't be better? What did he mean by that? Both of them were wearing stiff formal clothing, being stared upon by fellow nations and because of the beautiful height differences, Liechtenstein was standing on Russia's polished shoes.

So much for the polish.

Oh, if everyone could just paint the beautiful moment.

And pay particular attention to the other nations' faces staring at them with wide eyes and slack jaws, barely an inch from hitting the floor.

Austria's glasses were just a breath from cracking. Poland and Lithuania hadn't blinked for the past ten minutes. England's eyebrows were magically thinning. Germany facepalmed. Latvia fainted and Estonia screamed 'LATVIA~!' The rest were all thinking in unison; "Switzerland and Belarus should never see this."

"They're staring at us." whispered Liechtenstein.

"Because they're jealous?" smiled Russia.

The young nation blushed. "I don't think so."

Russia simply kept silent as he twirled her and let her step on his shoes once again.

"You're uncomfortable with people staring at you, da?"

Liechtenstein sheepishly nodded.

"Well then, let me fix it for you."

Russia smiled and respectfully turned his eyes away from Liechtenstein and glared murderously at everyone. As if on cue, the other nations quickly grabbed a partner and started doing their own business (Even Estonia pretended that he was dancing with an unconscious Latvia).

"There. Feel better?" asked Russia.

Liechtenstein bit her lip. "..J-ja." She could easily remember Switzerland telling her that Russia was not such a nice person who'd do anything to get whatever he wants.

Russia noticed the particular expression on her face and frowned. "You're scared of me, da?"

She couldn't lie to him. She shyly nodded. "B-but that doesn't mean I want to stop dancing with you.."

"E.." hummed the Slav, "You mean you still want to keep dancing..?"

"Ja, honest." her eyes twinkled, "This is my first dance and I want it to be memorable."

"'Zdorovo! Me too."

Liechtenstein felt oddly relieved with Russia's childish glee. His grip became much less tensed and violet eyes shone with delight as they gracefully spun through the ballroom hall.

Suddenly, the music stopped. Russia and Liechtenstein turned to whatever caused it to cease, only to come upon a dumbfounded Swiss standing in front speechless.

"Uh-oh."

"LIECHTENSTEEEEIN!"

* * *

**Bruder- (Ger.) brother (obviously..)**

**Schwester- (Ger.) sister (..obviously, too..)**

**Ja, Nein- (Ger.) Yes and no, respectively.**

**Zdrovo- (Rus.) Great. (Or so what Google Translate told me.)**

**Anyway, I searched Hetalia wiki about Liech's height. It wasn't really stated, so I guess not even Himaruya-san had the guts to face Switzerland.**

**I wanted to ask myself how they managed to lock Belarus in the storage room, but..**


End file.
